poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Thomas
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie 'IS A New Jimmy Neutron Adventures movie. Summary A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas The Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas and his friends set off on an adventure which takes them to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Full Plot The film begins with Thomas trying to shunt some trucks at Knapford yard. Gordon teases him, saying that he has too many trucks and should ask someone to help him. But Thomas retorts that he can do it on his own, which makes Gordon laugh. Thomas tells Gordon that he thinks he's too small to do anything but he'll go far and see the world one day. Two workman undo the brakes of Thomas' trucks, as they had been on the whole time Thomas was trying to shunt them. Thomas biffs the trucks too hard and crashes into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs and tells Thomas to look around him, saying that the Island of Sodor is his world, then laughs again as Thomas looks down crossly. Meanwhile, somewhere on the mainland, the Thin Clergyman is on his bike when a yellow blur races past him. It's revealed to be a yellow racing car named Ace. Ace sees the Flying Scotsman on his way to Sodor and asks him if he's going the right way. Flying Scotsman tells him that you can only get to Sodor if you're a railway engine, prompting Ace to jump over a bent piece of fence and onto the track beside him. As they approach the Vicarstown Bridge, Sidney comes by with a goods train and spots Ace ahead of him. Flying Scotsman tries to warn Ace of the trouble ahead but Ace just leans on his side and squeezes past Sidney. He then races on. Back at Knapford, Ben Tennyson helps Thomas put the trucks back on the tracks. The Fat Controller then asks him to take a train of fish trucks to Vicarstown but Thomas protests, saying that James is supposed to do it. The Fat Controller tells him that James is not there and they can't have the yard smelling like a pig-sty any longer. Gordon reminds Thomas to bring him his coaches in addition. This gives Thomas a cheeky idea for revenge and he couples the fish trucks to the back of Gordon's coaches. Meanwhile, Bertie is driving along when Ace races past him. The yellow race car soon catches up with Thomas and Thomas asks him if he's up for a race. Ace agrees but before he says go, Thomas shoots ahead. Ace then catches up, says go and passes Thomas, arriving at Ffarquhar moments before him. Thomas asks Ace what he is doing on Sodor, to which he replies that he is on a race around the world. Thomas tells Ace he has always dreamed of seeing the world. Ace tells him that he should try it. As Thomas imagines receiving a trophy, Ace interrupts, saying he needs to continue with his speed trials and races off. Thomas says he has as well and speeds off after Ace just as Bertie arrives. Gordon soon arrives at Vicarstown and sees Flying Scotsman who greets him, calling him "little brother" in the process. Gordon reluctantly greets Scotsman back just as Scotsman notices the fishy smell behind the express. When Gordon discovers fish trucks at the back of the express, he is instantly disgusted and angrily yells Thomas' name in rage. Later, at Knapford, Thomas discusses what Ace told him with the Fat Controller but he's not so sure. The Fat Controller then has to answer the telephone and Thomas steams off, saying he can find a way of doing just that. Sometime later, Bertie arrives at Knapford. He asks Percy if he's seen Thomas, saying he didn't wait for his passengers. But sadly, Percy hasn't seen him. Emily says Thomas left Annie and Clarabel behind. Gordon arrives, looking for Thomas. He tells the others what Thomas did just as the Fat Controller comes, asking if anyone has seen Thomas. Before long, nearly everyone on Sodor is searching for Thomas. When Max Tennyson discovers the hat-shaped spaceship, he instantly activates it, and a weird spirit comes out, surpising him, the spirit introduces himself as Cappy. and a tiara spirit appears, and introduces herself as his sister, Tiara. They begin to search for the other Our heroes travel through Asia, India, and Europe, and they soon reach the Vicarstown Bridge. Thomas and our heroes are a bit sad that they will have to say goodbye to Nia, since they will cross the bridge to return to Sodor, and Nia will have to go back to Africa, but Nia says that her shed that she used to live in had long since been demolished, meaning she doesn't have a home to go back to anymore. Feeling sorry for her, Thomas suggests that she should come and stay on Sodor with him and his friends, stating the Fat Controller will be excited to have her on the railway. The Babylon Rogues agree to stay and help out as well. They travel back, and make it to Sodor, to find a big welcome waiting for them. The Thin Controller is very pleased to see Thomas back, and is amazed to meet Nia, a new engine on the railway, and the Babylon Rogues, and Tiara, and Cappy. Max says that Nia is going to stay on Sodor with Thomas and the other engines and that the Babylon Rogues are going to stay and help out as well, and he and Thomas need to discuss it with the Fat Controller. But they ask if the Fat Controller is with them, which confuses them, and they realize that he was looking for Thomas, and hasn't came back. Meanwhile, on a boat, The Fat Controller has not had any luck finding Thomas, but he does meet Ace, who recognizes the photo he's holding. Songs # Where in the World is Thomas? # Another Small Adventure #Wake Up # We're Friends # Free and Easy by Ace and the Babylon Rogues # Sometimes You Make a Friend # We're Friends reprise # Jump Up Super Star song Trivia: * Cappy Super Mario Odyssey partners with Max Tennyson in this movie. * Max Tennyson mentions to Storm the Albatross that he's been wearing his Hawaiian shirt since 2016, the year the ''Ben 10 reboot first broadcast worldwide. * Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Ratchet & Clank, Professor M, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Scoop, Cappy, Tiara, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Hector, Kayo and the Tracy Brothers and the Babylon Rogues guest star in this film. * Throughout the film, Ace finds himself developing a crush on Cruz. * Jet comments the 'Free and Easy' Song seems like a rip-off of his main song 'Free', which, ironically, is the theme song for the Xbox 360 Kinect game Sonic Free Riders. ** Jackson Storm, Miss Fritter, and the WGP Racers make a cameo in the song also. * At the end of the film, Ben Tennyson comments 'They should make a TV series of this film.', teasing the twenty second season of Thomas and Friends. Script see '''Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie/Script Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Thomas and friends crossovers